


Haywire

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Self-Discovery, The Porn Is the Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: Loki's magic goes awry during a private moment. Thor is determined to conduct a deep, prolonged investigation into the possible cause.





	Haywire

Loki had three mirrors in his rooms. One was full-length, mounted on the wall near the fireplace; another was riveted to his bureau; the third was an elegant hand mirror. The one on the bureau could not be moved, so Loki could not use that one to do what he needed to do. The hand mirror might have sufficed, but it was small, and as Loki looked around the spacious room, there was nowhere to both sit comfortably and to prop it up nearby. He decided that he would take the full-length mirror from where it was hanging on the wall, lean it against the column nearest his bed, and sit on the soft rug there, leaning back against the bed.

But when he folded his legs and sat on the floor, he looked at the mirror and realized that if he used this one, he would have to see his own face the whole time he was in front of it. He wasn't ready to deal with that. So he got up, hung that mirror back up, and sat down with the hand mirror. He inverted it, so the handle pointed up, and bent one leg so he could prop the mirror against his heel. Examining how and where it reflected, he decided that yes, this would do.

He leaned back against the bed, hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the loose trousers he wore, and tugged them off. He tossed them aside, now naked from the waist down. He looked straight ahead, not down, as he adjusted his position, spreading his legs, bringing one heel toward his body, and placing the mirror against it. He sat that way for a long moment, then took a deep breath, and looked down, at his cunt.

 

***

 

Loki had always understood that he had both a penis and a vagina. When he was very young, but old enough to be called a “young man,” his mother had explained to him how to wash both of them, and that he should do this every day. She said nothing more about these parts, what they were for or how they worked.

Later, he came to realize that this arrangement of organs set him apart from other Asgardians. Already he was aware that he was different: dark-haired in a family of blondes, inclined towards sorcery in a society that valued physical prowess and bravery more highly. Distraught that there was one more thing that made him different from others, Loki never spoke of what he had between his legs, and tried to never think of it, either.

His penis, well, that was always right there. He held it every time he urinated, he saw it every time he was undressed, and when he touched it to clean it, he sometimes got an erection – this happened more and more frequently as he grew towards adulthood. But his “other part,” as he came to think of it, he never saw; it was tucked away. He made sure to clean it every time he bathed, but a quick scrub with a washcloth was never pleasant or enticing. Though he knew that it wasn't something that boys typically had, it was out of sight, and so he could largely forget that it was there.

But something had happened recently to remind him. It was Thor's birthday, and the whole palace was celebrating. Thor had had several pints of beer, and while able to stand upright and not slur his words, his tipsiness was obvious to everyone that he flung an arm around, everyone whose jokes he laughed at twice as hard, everyone to whom he shouted his affection.

Loki watched Thor expressing his delight at the existence of everyone who came within ten feet of him, and decided to make his way closer. Whoever was sitting to Thor's right at the dining table saw Loki approaching, and reflexively stood, giving up his seat to his prince. When Thor turned and saw that Loki was now sitting next to him, he gasped with delight. “Loki!” he cried, and flung both arms around him. Though slightly crushed, Loki happily submitted to this hug, his nose buried in Thor's shoulder, breathing in his scent, cedar and spices. Thor pressed his mouth to Loki's ear and whispered, “I love you most of all.”

A shiver ran down Loki's spine, and he reciprocated the embrace – as best he could, with Thor pinning his arms. Thor's warmth and his smell were as intoxicating as any drink being offered that evening, and Loki relaxed against his brother's body, for as long as he could manage – probably no longer than a few seconds, in reality, as Thor was soon distracted by a song being struck up nearby. Loki remained where he was for the rest of the evening, quietly watching Thor, tuning out all the noise and frivolity, focusing on Thor's baritone voice, the fine golden hairs on his bare arms, his irrepressible smile. For some reason, tonight he was keely aware of these things in a way he had never been before, and they all served to make him feel tingly and squirmy – though he attributed this to the drinks that he was handed.

At the end of the evening – or to be more accurate, the beginning of the morning – when the celebration had wound down, Thor announced that he'd had all the fun he could stand, enough to carry him through to the next birthday, and that he was retiring to bed. Loki stood up, and only then felt something strange: a wetness. Nothing that anyone could see, nothing that made him think he'd had too much to drink. Just a little dampness between his legs – right where he'd felt the most tingling, now that he thought of it.

Loki went straight to bed, confused about what was going on with his body but too tired to do anything about it. But as he drifted to sleep, he thought about Thor, and, without even realizing he'd begun doing so, squeezed his thighs together, over and over.

When he woke up, he had an erection, which was usually the case when awaking with a full bladder. He got up, relieved himself, and then decided to have a bath. While he was cleaning himself between his legs, he thought of the funny feeling that Thor had given him, the wetness he'd felt there. He wanted to explore that feeling more, but he was afraid to. Even though it was his own body, after all these years, what was down there was a mystery to him, and he was scared to look. He always had been.

Loki got out of the bath, dressed, and checked the time. There was a play in the afternoon, that the family was planning to attend, but he had hours yet. Loki went to his bookshelves, in search of something he'd placed there long ago. Sliding a finger over the spines, he found what he was looking for, dusty and brittle, on the bottom shelf: an anthology of erotic poetry, from Alfheim.

When he was much younger, he and Thor had snuck into Alfheim (or rather, in retrospect, Heimdal had allowed them to travel to Alfheim), where they had made mischief and brought home a few harmless souvenirs. Thor smuggled a lizard, which he'd kept as a pet for several years, and Loki had taken this book. He could read the language of the Light Elves, and when he'd read the title out loud to Thor, Thor said, “That sounds like a dirty book,” and dared Loki to steal it. Back at home, Thor asked him to read it aloud. Loki translated several passages about ripe fruits, parts of flowers, and the swell of the sea before Thor declared the book “boring” and got up find some other diversion. Loki felt the same way about the obscure prose, and stashed the book on his shelf, never to bother with it again, until now.

He sat on the edge of the bed, opened the book to a random page, and began to read. Now that he was older, he understood a little better what the imagery was meant to evoke. The waves that crashed against the shore, their rhythm indefatigable and irresistible – it made Loki think of Thor's strong body, and how it might move with the same tirelessness against his own. The pouting, velvet-smooth pollen caps of orchids, and how they hung obscenely – it didn't take much effort for Loki to conjure an image of a comparable organ in Thor's possession. Just a few verses of this nature, and Loki was feeling that tingling again, a sensation like congestion, but nice. And again, when he shifted, he felt the same wetness between his legs.

Fear still churned in the cauldron of Loki’s mind, but it was diluted now by curiosity. He was suddenly consumed by suspense: what was he like down there? Was everything healthy, and alright to touch? He'd gone from years of refusing to think of his other parts to an inability to wait a second longer to know about them. But even if he were flexible enough to get a clear look, his penis was in the way.

That was when he took stock of all the mirrors in the room.

 

***

 

It was a juggling act, trying to keep the mirror propped up at a good angle, and to hold his penis aside, and to spread himself open, to see all of himself. To his immense relief, when he looked down, everything appeared normal; or at least, it matched the illustrations he had once seen in a book of anatomy, though the one in the book had not had a penis at the apex of it. The skin that he was exposing to the cool air for the first time was nearly the same shade as the head of his penis, a rich coral. The two sets of lips were very different from each other, the outer ones being smoother, and paler. The inner ones looked like the flesh of a ripe fruit – again, that book of poetry had had it right all along.

But it was what was nestled between those lips that intrigued him the most. It didn't look like a “hole,” or a “gash,” as he'd heard it referred to in lewd songs. His appeared to be more of a divot in his flesh. It was only when he leaned back a bit more, held his prick back with his wrist and used both hands to spread himself a little wider, that he could see more clearly that it was an orifice, leading to the inside of his body.

And it was where the wetness was coming from. He'd known that, but actually seeing a dollop of slick gathered there sent a strange thrill through his body, a thrill that seemed to be making him even wetter. Not to mention, his prick was also starting to twitch and throb.

With a single, quivering fingertip, Loki touched his opening. Even just a light poke was squishy and warm, and a shiver ran through him. He took that fingertip and spread the wetness around, up and down his lips and into the creases in between them. All of that felt very nice. He dipped his finger back in, intending to collect more slick to spread around, but he found that the rim of his opening was even more sensitive, the nicest feeling of all so far, in fact. So he circled his fingertip around and around, until it just sort of...slipped in, to the first knuckle. Even just this tiny gesture felt abruptly intense, and Loki jumped at the sensation. He laughed a little, at how he'd startled himself, but then took a deep breath, focused, and pushed the finger in a little more, to see if it would feel even better.

Inside, he wasn't perfectly smooth and cylindrical; things were bumpy in there, fleshy. As he moved his finger in and all around, it made a soft squelching sound, which was embarrassing, but not so much that he wanted to stop. The more he rubbed, the easier it became, as his body relaxed and opened up. Loki had forgotten about the mirror for a moment, but when he looked back at it, he saw something obscene: his first finger buried deep in his flexing cunt, and the tip of another bumping right up against it. Loki wondered if he could get that one inside too. He stretched out his leg, kicking the mirror aside, and scooted down, so he was lying flat on the rug. He drew his first finger out, then tried to push in with the first and second at the same time. With a little wiggling and a little pushing, they sank in, and Loki accidentally touched something new inside himself.

It was an all-over pleasure, that shot down his limbs and made him squirm, and he felt it again when he pushed his curling fingers in deeper. It felt like he was touching the inside of the root of his cock. He continued to wiggle and twist his fingers inside himself, to get more of the feeling, and then, when he felt he could take even more, began to pump them, pressing hard against that spot and groaning at the exquisite result. He could feel an orgasm building up inside him; he'd had plenty before, playing with his cock. But this felt different, bigger and deeper than he'd ever felt before, if more elusive. What he was doing was so good, but somehow he felt he couldn't get to a climax with it. So with his other hand, he gripped his fully-erect cock and squeezed it, the way he usually did, while continuing to pump himself with his fingers.

Loki tried to imagine that it was Thor's fingers doing this to him. He even wondered how similar Thor's cock would feel. Not very, he had to admit, but it didn't matter, because now he was thinking about Thor's cock, and even just picturing it in his mind excited him greatly.

He felt it first in his belly, then in the base of his spine, and then it spread and infused every inch of his body: white light and searing heat, pouring into him and through him. He shouted his ecstasy as his spine rolled and his hips heaved, struggling to get more of his pistoning fingers. Though he'd needed to touch his cock to get here, that now seemed barely an afterthought, as all the pleasure was buried so deeply inside, and engulfed him for what seemed like an eternity. He began to whimper with fear when, long after he was accustomed to the dissipation of his orgasm, his thighs continued to quiver, shocks of pleasure making it impossible for him to be still or think straight.

When the last pulses of the howling maelstrom inside him finally receded, Loki gently withdrew his fingers and sat up, perspiring and soaked with his own fluids. He looked around the room, surprised somehow to find it just the way he'd left it; he felt as though he'd just taken a long journey.

But something seemed not quite right inside him. Not inside where he'd just been, precisely, but inside his whole body, everywhere beneath his skin. There was an energy inside him to which he'd become accustomed through the years, even as it had grown and changed: his magic. The sudden absence of this feeling after so many years as his constant companion sent Loki into a panic. Was his magic really gone, or was it a delusion? Where had it gone? If it _was_ gone, where had it gone? Would it ever come back? How could one powerful orgasm vaporize decades of training in the art of sorcery? Why had he not been warned?

Loki swallowed, and realized that his throat had gone dry. He tried to collect himself; there was no need to be alarmed just yet. Before he came to any conclusion, he should perform a test. He would cast a simple spell, to see if he still could. He chose the first one his mother had ever taught him, a harmless illusion. Holding out his hand, Loki cleared his mind and concentrated on creating in his palm a tiny green songbird.

 

***

  
If Thor had to accompany Mother and Father to the theater, to sit through another boring play about their ancestors, then Loki had to as well. That was the main thing on Thor's mind as he strode down the corridor to Loki's rooms. But as he got close, the smell of smoke made him forget his annoyance entirely. Without bothering to knock or otherwise announce himself, Thor barreled into the room in a fright, and followed the trail of smoke until he found Loki, naked from the waist down, beating a rug against the stone floor to put it out.

Thor wanted to intervene, or assist somehow, but Loki's flailing and state of undress made him freeze up with bewilderment; and anyway, Loki seemed to have just about gotten the fire out. Thor could do nothing but ask, “What happened in here?”

Loki nearly leapt out of his skin with surprise. When he saw that it was only Thor, he was relieved, but certainly not happy. He squared his shoulders and announced, “I set the rug on fire, that's all.”

As Loki pivoted to nonchalantly lay the singed rug back down on the floor, Thor looked dubiously at Loki's bare arse. “For some reason I feel like that is _not_ all,” he said. Though the rug would never be the same again, the fire was out, and no others seemed to be forthcoming, so Thor sat on the edge of the bed and encouraged Loki to sit next to him.

Loki collapsed at Thor’s side and remained silent and slumped for a long while, a silent admission that what had happened was in fact _not_ just another unremarkable day in the life of an Asgardian prince. But he did not know how to begin an account of the event. If he explained how he set the rug on fire, he would have to then explain why he’d suspected his magic had gone awry. If he explained that, he would have to explain what he’d been doing sitting on the floor. And if he explained that, he’d have to explain the things he’d been feeling, the night before. Why he’d gotten wet.

And if he tried to skip over something, Thor would most certainly press, wanting to know if nothing else why this had happened when he was half-undressed. Loki tugged the hem of his shirt down, unsure if Thor had gotten a close look at what was between his legs. But when he did so, the smell of sex fluids wafted up into his nose – which meant Thor probably smelled it, too. How could he come up with one good lie to account for all of this mess?

Thor looked down at Loki’s shaking knees, and put his hand on both of them, squeezing them. He did not ask prying questions, just gave Loki firm hugs with his free arm, each one more lingering than the last. Or perhaps it was that Loki was had begun to cling more. Or both. Regardless, it was closer than Thor usually sat, and more affection than he usually bestowed, and Loki was now paralyzed by the thought that Thor might be trying to communicate to him that his own feelings were less than chaste.

But that couldn’t be, Loki thought. That was his own infatuation, skewing his perception. Nonetheless, such affection made Loki feel a confusing mixture of vulnerable and safe, a feeling that twisted in his stomach and  prompted him to pour out his tale of embarrassment and idiocy, just to get some relief. He did not include every detail – not the part about Thor’s powerful arms and his alluring deep voice – but he confessed most everything after that. Some of it was muffled by Thor’s own body, as Loki pressed his face into Thor’s chest during particularly embarrassing admissions. But Thor seemed to be getting the general idea of what had happened, and let Loki talk himself out.

“…Then all I did was try to conjure a little illusory bird. But instead, fire shot out of my hand, and it ricocheted off the walls and the columns and the fireplace, until it hit the rug.” Loki’s voice quavered. “Nothing like that has happened in years. My control over my magic is impeccable.”

Thor waited until he was sure Loki was finished. He had listened so politely, and seemed to take even the news of Loki’s unconventional anatomy in stride. Finally, he said, “And this strange emptiness you felt, that prompted you to try out a spell...do you still feel it?”

“Now it feels worse,” Loki replied, “like things are all jumbled up inside me.” His voice grew higher and thinner. Without realizing it, he began to fiddle with the cuff of Thor’s shirt, still refusing to look at him. He whimpered, “What if I broke something? What if it's like this forever? What if I ruined my magic?”

“Okay, shh, shh.” Thor put his arms around Loki, who instantly sank into his grip and began to weep. Rather than a reassuring brotherly pat, Thor was now rubbing Loki’s back, which would have seemed odd if it wasn’t so nice. “I'm sure that's not what happened,” Thor said. “Things will be back to normal before you know it, I'll bet.”

“What would you even know about it,” Loki said, not meaning to sound so nasty and accusatory, but also not begging Thor's pardon for it.

“Well, I know not to draw conclusions based on one isolated incident. I mean, this never happened when you touched your, ah...” Thor seemed to be struggling to say “prick,” which seemed backwards; of the two parts, that ought to be the easy one for him to accept was involved in this situation.

“No,” Loki confirmed, “only when I touched my...” Ugh, now _he_ felt strange about saying the _other_ word.

Thor drew back, wishing to focus on their conversation, but he held Loki’s hands in his own. Loki tried to pay attention, but he was distracted by the thought that his hands smelled like sex, and now Thor was touching them. “So clearly it's not to do with you simply touching yourself,” Thor said. “Perhaps you had some, ah, residual...like when you have to pump the handle on a faucet before the water runs clear. Maybe you just had some haywire magic stored up by coincidence, and if you try it again right now, it will be fine.”

Loki looked down at his hands, still in Thor’s grip. “I'm almost entirely certain that's not how it works, and even if it were, I'm too afraid to try.”

“I just think that we can't be certain what the problem is until we've exhausted all the possibilities. It sounds like many factors were involved here, and there's no need to lose hope, when we might be able to narrow down the actual cause.”

 _We?_ Was Thor volunteering to help him with experimentation of such an intimate nature? Could Thor truly desire him, in the same way that he desired Thor? The thought was at once an enormous relief and a cause for alarm, as it meant that something ought to be done – but what, precisely? – about their mutual feeling. Loki decided to press a little, but not to let on that he had any expectation of…reciprocation on Thor’s part.

“You're very much determined to explore every avenue,” he said, slowly. “To gain knowledge through investigation. You'd make a good sorcerer.”

“Maybe so,” Thor said, though he obviously found the notion funny. “Here is an idea: Do you remember that meadow by the river, in the valley? Where there are no trees, and no one around for miles? We used to shoot our bows and arrows there? We should go out there to try something. There's nothing to set on fire, and even if something got a little scorched, or cratered, no one would come around and see the damage.”

Loki played at puzzlement as he looked Thor straight in the eye. “You keep saying ‘we.’”

“Well, we must account for all factors, as I said. So, if we use my hands instead of your hands, and nothing goes wrong with your spells, then we'll know what caused the problem _this_ time. Or perhaps it’s something going on in the palace that’s interfering with your magic, and leaving the palace will help.”

Loki was finding it hard to believe, that Thor could be so dedicated to getting to the bottom of this mystery. There was no other explanation, than that he wanted an excuse to put his hands on Loki in complete privacy. Loki’s heart was racing with this revelation. But he still felt that he could not let on how thrilled he was. He warned Thor, “If you breathe a word of anything that's been said here to anyone, ever...”

Thor seemed to find this adorable. He tilted Loki’s chin with his fingertips and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead. “Yes, I know, you'll destroy me. I promise you, your secrets are safe with me.”

 

***

 

Sunlight sparkled on the surface of the meandering, crystal-clear river. On either side of it, as far as they eye could see, wildflowers dotted a sprawling meadow. Rolling hills obscured all but the summits of the far-off mountains on one side of the river and the tallest towers of the citadel on the other. This was where Thor and Loki had spread out a huge blanket, upon which they now sat, barefoot, enjoying some fruit and cheese after their long hike. As it was getting on in the summer, with the heat verging on brutal at midday, they had arrived as the sun was low in the sky; in a few hours, it would be dark, though still quite warm, and for now, Loki in particular was grateful not to have the sun beating down on his fair skin.

Thor reached into their pack, and grinned slyly as he pulled out a flask, which he shook enticingly at Loki. Loki smiled back, plucked it from his hand, and took a swig. It was potent but smooth, clearly having been snuck from their father's treasured stores.

But despite the pleasant buzz the liquor bestowed, when they’d eaten their fill and reclined on the blanket, they still looked at each other with apprehension – the lion's share being Loki's. “How do we, ah, get started?” he asked.

Thor shrugged. “Suppose we could take our clothes off. It's not strictly necessary, but it's good weather for it.”

“Just...get naked?” Loki hugged his knees to his chest. “Out in the open?”

Thor laughed. “You're only just now thinking about this?” Loki clearly did not appreciate Thor's teasing, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “Perhaps if I took my clothes off first, and then you would feel silly having all your clothes on while I was naked, and so might feel better about taking yours off.”

After a moment of consideration, Loki agreed to this. Thor had already begun to pull his shirt over his head, and after he'd cast it aside, he unfastened his trousers and shucked those as well. He held his arms out as if presenting himself, and submitted to several seconds of a stunned, silent Loki gawping at him. Thor found this amusing, but tried to keep a straight face, lest Loki feel teased again.

Thor's muscular body seemed to gleam in the afternoon sun. Loki stared unabashedly, mesmerized by him. All of this was going to be at his service, and seeing it before his eyes made it easier to forget the mishap he'd had in solitude the day before, and less reluctant to be touched in the ways that had preceded that mishap.

With his eyes still firmly fixed on Thor, Loki slowly wiggled out of his clothes, setting them aside, but then curled in upon himself once more.

“Do I not get to look upon you as you have upon me?” Thor suggested.

Loki unlocked his arms and awkwardly laid down on the blanket, making a half-hearted effort to spread his arms akimbo but keeping his legs clamped tightly shut. Thor watched, taking Loki's shyness with good humor, but deciding that more intervention on his part would be required.

“What if I did this,” he asked, and climbed half on top of Loki, covering much of Loki with himself, though he held himself up so as not to be a crushing weight. “Does this make you feel less exposed?”

Loki gasped at the feel of so much of Thor's bare skin against his own. Thor skimmed one big hand up and down all of Loki that he could reach that was not already covered by him, including very sensitive areas, like the skin over his hipbone, the inside of his arm. And as they rubbed together, Thor’s erection grew and stiffened against him, which might have been the most exciting feeling of all.

“You told me yesterday that you had never gotten wet before,” Thor murmured. “But you didn't say what made you wet for the first time.”

“I told you what night it happened,” Loki said. “I thought it would have been obvious to you, once I divulged that.”

“Why no,” Thor said, feigning innocence. “Anyone at that party might have been the object of your desire. Won't you tell me what it was, that set your pulse racing?”

Loki wanted Thor to know the answer, but he didn't want to say it aloud. Instead, he reached out and squeezed Thor's bicep, cupping his palm around its curves.

“Oh, you like _those_ ,” Thor said with a chuckle. “I don't blame you; they are wondrous, are they not?”

Loki was mortified to have voice put to his desires that way, but even more so, he was vexed by the accusation that he was fixated only on what were frankly the most frequently and flamboyantly displayed parts of Thor's anatomy. Loki's desire for Thor's body was built on a foundation of adoration stretching back decades, a complicated web of admiration and envy for Thor's easy manner and exuberant charm. Frankly, that Thor was also handsome and solidly built was like gilding a lily.

While trying to clearly but succinctly correct Thor's assumption about his desire, Loki managed to only get out a feeble, “I like other things about you.”

Thor patted Loki's shoulder, seeming to understand, and said, “I like other things about you, too. Most of the things, actually. But I don't think we came here to discuss that. I think you had something to show me.”

Loki clamped his mouth shut, breathing hard through his nose and keeping his knees together.

“Loki,” Thor pressed. “Do you want me to see it?”

“Yes!” Loki said, then, more quietly, “But also no.”

“I think I understand. Perhaps if I helped?” Thor crawled down Loki's body, until he could rest his cheek against Loki's thighs. He gently pressed between them with his chin, saying, “If I did this, would you open them for–” He did not even have a chance to finish the sentence before Loki had parted his legs far enough for Thor to find himself firmly wedged between them, beard scratching the insides of his thighs. With both hands, Thor opened Loki’s knees a little wider, so he had room to move, then had a look.

“You're beautiful,” he said in awe, upon getting his first glimpse of Loki's cunt. He dove towards it, until he was close enough to inhale deeply, which Loki heard.

“What...? Are you sniffing it?”

Thor looked up at Loki from between his legs, a startling sight. “Don't you like to sniff things that smell nice?”

Loki's jaw dropped, and he bit the heel of his hand. He continued to watch, dumbstruck, as Thor gave his cunt a solid, lingering kiss...then playfully flicked it with the tip of his tongue. Then the flicking turned to lapping, to long, firm, exploratory licks.

“ _Ha! Oh!_ ” Loki was panting with shock and excitement, completely floored by Thor's cheerful enthusiasm. This was a new thrill: being lavished with attention by a juicy, muscular tongue. Loki ground himself unashamedly against Thor’s mouth, cooing with delight as Thor slurped. Feeling that tongue against his opening set off a strange squiggle of hot anticipation inside him. But as he grew more urgently aroused, Loki craved deeper and more precise penetration than a tongue could provide.

“You want me to play with this, too?” Thor asked, as he took Loki's prick in his hand. Without waiting for an answer, he began dropping wet kisses on it, and licked around the head.

Loki cried, “Wait, no!”

Thor stopped immediately. Loki took a deep breath and said, “That's very nice, but when I was…alone, that wasn't involved. If we're going to try to find the cause of my problem, we have to focus on...what I was focusing on.”

“That's fair,” said Thor. He sat up beside Loki, putting an arm around him so as not to leave him bereft, and asked, “Will you show me, then, what you did, and I'll try to do the same?”

Loki had closed his legs again, and skidded his palm up and down his thighs several times before he found the courage to open them again, and place that hand where it had been when he'd been sitting on the rug. He showed Thor how he'd spread the lips open, and how he’d explored the little opening, just touching it with his fingertip at first.

Thor brushed Loki's hand gently aside, replacing it with his own. He did as Loki had done, wiggling his fingertip to find the nicest spots on the outside, gathering up slick in the process to make every touch slippery-wet. Loki squirmed the hardest when Thor caressed the smooth patch of skin between his cunt and his arsehole, but he was embarrassed by that and so gave no verbal encouragement.

Thor slid his fingers all around, exploring all Loki's folds with care, returning to the center of him to collect more slick, and when he found that Loki was pushing his hips up at just the right moment, he slid one finger inside. Loki cried “Yes!” just as Thor pressed his face to Loki's neck, expressing in broken phrases and hot breaths that he was overcome by Loki's wet warmth squeezing around him. Loki couldn't believe that Thor felt so strongly about what was happening to one single finger, but he was in no way inclined to argue at that moment. Thor rotated and curled his finger, looking now for the sweet spots inside Loki.

When Thor found the one that he himself had located before, Loki whimpered, “Ooh, right there, it feels like...it feels like you're touching _everything_.” His hips churned, seeking more of that deliciousness.

Thor asked, “This is only the second time you've had something inside?”

“Yes.”

“It might be uncomfortable if I put another finger in.”

“I put two in, and it was fine!” Loki insisted.

Thor said, “Alright, but slowly.” He withdrew slightly, then pressed a second finger in alongside the first. He was a little less gentle this time, experimenting with his pace and forcefulness until he found a way of pumping his fingers that was clearly driving Loki wild.

Loki's eyes were tightly shut, and he only opened then when Thor said his name aloud. He looked into Thor's eyes, and when Thor's gaze flickered downwards, Loki's followed it, down to Thor's straining erection, stiff and heavy in his free hand.

Thor suggested, “Maybe I could put this in there? And then we can feel good together.”

Too agitated to be bashful any longer, Loki's instinctive response was to spread his legs, ready to surrender his body to that enormous cock.

As Thor got between Loki's legs and mounted him, Loki gripped Thor's arms, as though anticipating that he would need to hold on for dear life. “You're going to have to let go for a second, one way or another,” Thor said with a laugh. “Either I need one of those back, or you'll have to put it in yourself.”

“Oh,” was all Loki could think to say, in his erotic daze. He let go of one of Thor's arms, but didn't move his hand after that, indicating that Thor should put it in.

“I'm going to do exactly what you tell me to do,” Thor assured him, as he pressed the blunt head of his cock inside. “You just tell me: more, less, faster, slower, alright?”

“ _Haaahhhh_ ,” was Loki's response, as he found himself suddenly being opened up and filled with cock. Thor helped him along as he nudged inside by whispering to him about how wonderful it felt, how honored he was to be allowed into such a beautiful cunt, so juicy and warm, plump and engorged. He kissed along Loki's jaw and down his neck, not minding that Loki was too concerned with shivering and panting to reciprocate.

And then he stopped. “Alright,” he said, when his hips had stilled. “Just a little bit for now, I think.”

Loki looked down, gasping. “That's just a little bit of it?”

“I think a little bit is all you need.” Thor carefully angled himself as he began to move again, rocking languidly until he found the sweet spot inside Loki. He could not be as precise as he'd been with his fingers, but when he did hit it, Loki let him know quite clearly.

“Is that where it is?” Thor growled, exactly repeating his stroke, over and over. “Is that where it is? Hm?”

Loki's eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open as Thor worked him with an incredible balance of power and precision, driving hot pleasure into his core. And with every thrust, Loki's prick was rubbed between their bellies, adding sparks to the warmth.

“Maybe a little more now, hm?” Thor waited for Loki to nod, then took a better stance so he could lengthen his stroke. Loki began to howl with the new depth he had achieved, and when Thor seemed to hesitate, he threw his arms around Thor's neck, drawing him closer, to make it clear that his noises were from pleasure, not pain.

That intense feeling in his spine began to creep up, as it had when he was alone: the promise of imminent, electric bliss. Loki cried out Thor's name, and Thor seemed to understand why. He looked into Loki's eyes, and Loki's heart leapt; what they were doing was so filthy, what with the wet sounds of Thor's cock being swallowed up by his cunt, and their dirty grunts and slapping skin, and yet in Thor's face he saw nothing but pure affection, kind devotion. Loki felt a rush of tenderness, and cried out, his voice shaking, “I want us to finish together. Will you come right when I come?”

Thor smiled, his eyes so warm. “Inside you?”

“Yes.”

“Whatever you wish,” Thor said, and concentrated again on pumping Loki just right.

“Oh, yes,” Loki cried. “Yes, like that, keep, yes, right there, I'm, yes, _oh!_ ” Loki wailed as indescribable rapture exploded inside him, a blazing light that he begged Thor to share with him.

Thor followed dutifully, plummeting into a luscious oblivion right alongside Loki. His hips stilled, his powerful thrusts reduced to twitches as he began to ejaculate. Loki felt it deep inside, the pulsing of Thor's cock and the flood of warmth.

Loki clutched Thor with his hands and his thighs, but as Thor found it more difficult not to collapse and crush Loki, he wiggled from his grip. He rolled off of Loki but stayed close, slipping one arm beneath Loki's neck and encouraging him to snuggle in the curve it made. Soft and sated, their slow, deep breaths synchronized as Loki savored the gentle ache in his thighs and his cunt.

Thor asked, “How do you feel?”

“Amazing,” Loki sighed, cuddling closer, resting on Thor’s chest to feel his heartbeat.

Thor waited for more, then prompted him: “You don't feel like your magic has gone again?”

Loki remembered then, the reason why they'd come out here, what they'd come to test. He lifted one hand, turning it over and back. “Hm,” he said. He sat up and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Finally, he announced, “No, I just feel good. I feel incredible, in fact.”

“Perhaps you should try a spell, then?”

Loki was still nervous about this. He looked toward the river, which shimmered orange, now, reflecting the sunset. “I'll just try to make a little light,” he said. “Like what I would use to light the way in a dark corridor.”

“Alright,” Thor said, his face and posture eager.

Loki held out his hand, took another deep breath, and snapped his fingers, to ignite a single spark of light. But instead of a cool glow, with the intensity of a match, a flare of silver lifted from his fingers, rose straight up into the air, and exploded outwards into a shower of dazzling, multi-hued lights, spiraling like fireworks. For a glorious moment, the sky lit up like mid-day; then the sparks drifted gently to the ground, going harmlessly dark as they touched the grass.

When the sky had dimmed again, Thor said, “I want to believe that you do not do that when you need a little light in a dark corridor.”

“Indeed,” Loki replied, “that was somewhat more intense than I intended.”

“Try another one.”

“Ah, hm. Alright, how about I make another one of these flowers grow?” Loki pointed to a tiny white wildflower just past the edge of the blanket. “You'll have to come over here and watch closely; I'm just going to make the one.” He closed his eyes and concentrated. He pictured the little flower sprouting up from the ground, then blooming.

“Did I do it?” he asked, afraid to look.

“Open your eyes,” Thor said softly. Loki lifted his gaze to the meadow, where thousands of wildflowers in every color imaginable were springing from the ground in waves, rippling outwards from where Loki had been pointing. Where once had been a field of green, punctuated by a bloom here and there, now lay before them a spectacular rainbow carpet of petals to rival the Bifrost. Loki’s jaw dropped.

“I'm no expert on magic,” Thor said, “but I feel like what's happening now is a little different from accidentally setting the rug on fire.”

“You're right,” Loki deadpanned. “You're no expert on magic.” He giggled at his own quip, then admitted, “But I'm not entirely sure myself what to do with this new information.”

“Well, I know what this means for me,” Thor said. “It means I'm never going into battle again without you at my side, bombarding the enemy with staggering combat spells. I'll just need to come up with a discreet way to ask for fifteen minutes alone with you before the fighting begins.”

“Yes, I'm sure you'd be subtle about it.” Loki made his voice deeper and gruff, in a half-hearted imitation of Thor. “I require my brother's company behind that tree! It is not for sex! But do not disturb us!”

“Meanwhile, you're being terribly subtle, accidentally conjuring a herd of stampeding unicorns when you climax,” Thor teased.

“You'd give anything to go into battle with a herd of stampeding unicorns.”

Thor nodded. “That's true, actually. Let’s maybe work on that.”

“Some other time,” Loki said mildly. “It's nearly dark. We should head home.” He began gathering up his clothes and getting dressed.

Thor followed suit, though he was not ready to let go of the conversation. “But to be serious: why do you suppose things worked out so much better with your magic when it was the two of us together?” he asked, struggling to get his shirt right-side-out in twilight.

“I don't know,” Loki said, tugging at his sleeves as he looked out at the vibrant meadow. “Perhaps it was the snuggling afterward.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this sort of nonsense, including my smutty sci-fi stories not available on AO3


End file.
